


...skinny dipping

by JustinStar, wayiiseelife



Series: Gallavich - Because Of You I Can Breathe [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Friendship/Love, Ian has issues, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Season/Series 04, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinStar/pseuds/JustinStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts based off an Gallavich RP.</p><p>Mickey loves Ian. Mickey will do anything to keep the redhead happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...skinny dipping

When does Ian Gallagher like to up and leave everything behind and go to Michigan on a road trip. It didn't take Mickey much to say yes to the younger man. He wanted to make the man happy, he deserved happiness and he was gonna do anything to make that happen.

But Mickey takes a deep breath as he watches Ian pack. "It's gonna be a lot of fun. We can shop, we can swim in the lake!! Oh, we can fuck underneath the stars Mick! Wouldn't that be fucking great!!"

Mickey smiles. Something seemed off with Gallagher but he shrugged it off. He was happy, he had no right to question it. Right? "We can do whatever you want man . It will be the best fucking trip you ever had okay?" 

Ian looks at him like he's on top of the world and nods. "Okay!"

"We'll get a nice hotel. We'll get everything you ever wanted..." Mickey says as Ian packs. He loves the smile coming from Ian, the pure happiness. 

Soon enough, they were on the road and Ian was talking about everything to they could do in Michigan, everything he wanted. Mickey was listening in and out and he speaks up when he hears matching tattoos. "You wanna get matching tattoos, Gallagher?" 

Ian nods. "Yeah!  C'mon! Don't you think it will be great! I think it will be nice, you don't have to ge..."

Mickey quickly interrupts him. "Naw, baby. I'll get a matching tattoos. Whatever you wanna get." 

Ian grins. "Okay!" He gets comfy in the passenger seat for the next ten minutes when he sees the lake. "Mickey! Stop, stop, stop!!" 

"Fuck! What?!" Mickey pulls over the car to the side of the road, he borrowed from Iggy. What Iggy didn't know, he was gonna borrow it a lot longer than expected. 

"Let's go skinny dipping!!" Ian yells, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car not waiting for the older man. 

"What?" Mickey looks around. It was just about midnight, there was no one on land and a couple boats out on the lake but there was no one who could see them. "Ian it's freezing and it's midnight!" The older boy screams at the younger one, who's now only in his boxers. 

Ian shrugs. "Who cares! If you don't wanna come, I'll go by myself!" He slips off his boxers and runs into the lake. Fuck, it was cold but fuck he was happy. "C'mon Mick!" 

Mick swears out loud to himself and starts to strip. Fuck it, he had to go join the crazy redhead in bed. This wasn't like Ian, someone who drops everything and decides to travel, someone who goes skinny dipping. Mickey promised himself to watch the redhead but right now they were having fun. Having fun and in love.


End file.
